heart and soul true mates
by elsannafan55
Summary: Elsa forever stuck at the age of 23 meets her true mate in the most unlikely of places her adopted son Tylers love.However when James attacks Anna and forces Tyler to leave Elsa just might realize what that pull she was feeling while stitching up Anna on her birthday meant. Elsanna has some of my twilight story elements thrown in.
1. 1

Anna closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of sweet scent. She tried to tell herself that everything was alright now. Tyler was here, they were on a plane heading home and everything would be perfect again. Her vampire boyfriend had sworn to never leave her side again over and over, since she had smashed into his glittering chest in Voltera. Even now she could feel his cool hand rubbing her back, the silent promise present in every motion.

But something was not quite as it should be. She sighed. It probably was not too uncommon to feel so lost, after all she had just witnessed. The vampire fight, Aro ordering that she become a vampire and quick and, above all, the hordes of humans that now were dead. She had wanted to scream at them to run, seeing families and backpackers following the young woman who wanted to be a vampire into the stone hall they themselves had just left. But it would have done no good. There had been no way out, not even running. Not for human beings.

Anna shivered again. Was she like that woman? She had never stopped begging to become a vampire, wanted nothing more then to stay with the Vandolls forever.

No, she had done it out of love, not out of some weird pull to become undead. But was that a good or just a selfish reason? Maybe now she saw why Tyler had wanted to save her soul. She understood his point and that of the others, remembering Elsa and their conversation while she had patched up her arm after the incident on her birthday. She remembered her cold stare when she had chuckled after her mentioning damnation. Her eyes had spoken thousand words and she had shivered under is intense golden gaze, feeling what she didn't want to say out loud. The words she couldn't form.

The hand on her back felt wrong now and Anna moved a bit. He removed it only to grab her hand in his and she blinked at him smiling, before she closed her eyes again and finally slumber took over.

Everything was dark, she couldn't see anything even though she thought she could make out the outlines of trees surrounding her out of the corner of her eyes, but when she tried to fix them on a spot, she only saw blackness there.

A feeling of absolute calm surrounded her, even in this spooky setting and a faint voice kept repeating her name in a desperate whisper. Not quite calling out for her, more like a thought in one's head.

"Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…"

The voice was familiar, but…

"Anna, wake up. We are home." Tylers voice broke through the darkness, loud as if he had shouted into her ear and Anna shot upright with a start.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said and hushed her into his arms once more.

"I was dreaming," she explained and tried a small smile.

"Finally back home," Alenna beamed at the both of them "the others are here to pick us up."

The others? Annas heart clenched and the next thing she knew was that she stood on her feet and was pulled along the airplanes corridor and into the airport hall by Tyler, who was still holding her hand in his marble one, not quite too hard, but not as loose as he had before. The three of them went through the luggage hall without stopping, since they hadn't anything with them of course.

Anna still had a weird feeling. Her head was spinning slightly and her heart seemed to falter before its rate sped up. Tyler gave her a worried look. "Is everything alright, Anna?"

She gulped and nodded and he didn't seem to believe it, but didn't say anything else either. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it might give her a heart attack and suddenly, when they stepped through the gate and into the waiting hall, the racing ended and she swore her heart skipped a few beats, leaving her as quiet as the vampires around her.

Tyler pulled at her arm to turn her around, but she turned her head, her eyes fixed on the five people standing there.

Rosalies mixed feelings were shown on her face for everyone to see. Gratitude for having her brother back, but also reluctance. Joshua naturally beamed at all of them, James was moving a bit too fast to get to his Alenna and Earnest stood, smiling happily, next to Elsa.

Elsa…

James rushed over to Alenna and yanked her up in his arms, kissed her hair and then captured her mouth with an eagerness he rarely ever showed. Not caring for anything other than his mate being finally back at his side. Alenna grinned and threw her arms around him.

Tyler and Anna stood now directly in front of the rest of them. Joshua had grabbed Anna and given her one of his bear hugs. When he sat her back down, the action started, too fast for Anna to comprehend any of it. In one second she turned around and locked eyes with Elsa, the next she heard a hiss and a loud rumbled growl, before Tyler lunged. Earnest shrieked and was pushed aside from a jumping James. Anna only saw Tyler and Elsa on the floor for a second, before James pulled Tyler off their mother, grabbing him with force to stare him in the eye, probably trying to relax his emotions, but why? Joshua came into action too and grabbed Tylers other arm. Together they tried pulling him away.

"Everyone's watching," hissed Joshua loud enough for even Anna to hear and finally won the pulling fight.

Looking around, Anna saw that everyone in the hall was staring, some with their mouths open, at the fight that was going on front row.

She stumbled when Alenna pushed her forward to follow Rosalie through the crowd. Annas eyes were fixed on Elsas again, who was staring back at her, while Earnest spoke softly to her. Her eyes were pitch black, but her gesture was relaxed and her face showed no sign of any emotion.

"Come now, Anna. Please!" Alenna pulled her further away and she had no other option than to follow.

What was going on? Why did Tyler attack Elsa? And where did that emptiness come from, which was filling her out more and more, the further Alenna dragged her away from the hall?

The cool air filled Annas lungs, when they finally made it outside. James, Joshua and Tyler were nowhere to be seen.

"They will run home," answered Alenna Annas thoughts and pointed at Joshuas jeep. "In with you, Rosalie will drive us home."

It did take only a few moments for the three women to enter the car and without a second blink, Rosalie started the engine and maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"Where's Elsa?" asked Anna when she saw Earnest exiting the building without her and getting in the shiny, dark car which Anna knew was Elsas.

Alenna didn't answer. She sat in the back with a far away look on her face. But Rosalie did: "Probably needs fresh air, too."

What the heck is going on?

As they drove, Anna tried to catch a glimpse of hair or a familiar face in the forest they sped through as fast as possible, even though she knew she wouldn't see a thing.

Her hands were shaking and her thoughts were all over the place.

They reached Forks in a bit more than half a hour. How fast had Rosalie driven? Anna shook her head. No one had said anything during the ride and she wondered what Alenna had seen in her mind.

When Rosalie pulled into the driveway of trevors house, Anna gaped at the two vampires.

"No way!" Her voice came out as a screech.

"You must, Anna. I need to speak with them first. The visions are changing every few seconds, I can't get a grasp on any of it," said Alenna and her pleading eyes were as intense as ever.

"Tell me what is going on, Alenna. Please!"

"I will, I promise. Just not now! Don't worry Anna, we won't ever leave you again. We just need family time right now."

"Get out! We need to go," bellowed Rosalie and with a last glance at Alenna, Anna moved and got out of the car.

This couldn't be. It wasn't right! She needed them, she was part of the family! Why wouldn't they tell her anything?

With shaking hands, she turned around and listened as the car spet away, refusing to cry.


	2. 2

Elsa slowed down her speed when the road to their home came in view. Something wasn't right, but how could it, really? She didn't know what had brought her to think such a thing in front of Tyler. She had always been good to conceal every thought she didn't want him to know. What had happened at that airport?

But Elsa wouldn't be Elsa if she didn't know deep down, what this meant. But it couldn't be! It was very unusual to play out as it had and why hadn't Alenna seen any of it happening?

She had first felt the pull after stitching her up on her birthday, but hadn't thought anything of it, since they had had a pretty emotional conversation then and she had thought that to be the reason for her momentary affection towards her. But it had only gotten worse the following months, so that she very nearly did run to Forks to check on her. She was going to make that decision the very moment Alenna had stormed into her office, telling her Anna had jumped off that cliff and now was dead or would be any moment.

She remembered her world crumbling to a pile of ashes. The searing pain where her unbeating heart was located in her chest brought her to her knees and Alenna had knelt down beside her, scared.

When she told her she wanted to go and check on Trevor, she agreed and gave her the keys to her car. Only wanting to be alone as fast as possible.

She remembered the following hours as if they had actually been years. When Alenna called and told her Anna was alive and they were going to Voltera to save Tyler, she hadn't known if she should laugh or cry. Of course she cared very much for Tyler, her companion, her friend and son, but the Volturi were death bringing and Anna was a human who knew about vampires! How big had the odds been that they didn't find out about that fact immediately?

When they actually made it out of Voltera with Tyler and Anna still alive, it was like heaven did in fact exist. How could it be that they were so lucky? That she was so lucky? Her thoughts turned around Anna from that second on until they stood in the airport hall, waiting for them.

Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna…

"You! I'll kill you!" Suddenly Tyler was on Elsa again who was smashed backwards against a large oak tree. James and Joshua came rushing after them, but Elsa held a hand up to stop them from interfering. In some way she was at fault and Tyler was right to be outraged, so she let him have a moment.

When she felt it was enough, she growled and pushed Tyler off, pinning him to the ground beneath her. Tyler was no more a fighter than Elsa herself, who was much older and somewhat stronger. Besides, she was the leader of their coven and even when they called it family and Elsa usually never took that fact as an advantage, it still counted a great deal.

"You can not kill me and you won't," she spat and held the struggling boy down.

"You have no right…"

"YOU have no right, Tyler! You had your fun, but you must know, that I can't change what happened!"

"I will not give her to you!" Tyler growled, when Elsa allowed him to get up.

"You can't give her to me, anyway! But I will go, because you are right when you mean it's not fair!"

"What?" Alenna and Earnest came running now, too. All six of them standing in a circle in front of the house.

"You won't leave," cried Earnest, "what is going on?"

Tyler, still seeing red in his madness, chuckled: "Oh yeah, Elsa. Tell him, please, I want to hear it, too!"

Elsa froze on the spot, she needed to tell him, but she couldn't form the words. Earnest had never been her true mate, she knew that now, but that didn't mean she hadn't loved him. He had been her husband for a humanly lifetime, but she had felt their connection changing ever so slightly, since Anna had come into their lives. She hadn't realized it then, but after that incident a few months ago, it became clear to her that she couldn't live with Earnest anymore. Not as a married couple, that is. Only he didn't know…

"Elsa?" His eyes met hers and she knew then, that he had come to the right conclusion.

Doors banging, so much distress, only three of them sitting in the house, Anna next to Tyler, with a confused look on her face, not quite getting what's going on.

Alenna let out a pained cry, still half into her vision and James grabbed her, pulling her softly into his arms, shaking from all the emotions around him. Anger, Guilt, Betrayal, Grief… he closed his eyes and tried hard to lighten the mood, but it was impossible.

Alenna looked at Earnest now, desperate: "Don't go!" But Earnest didn't wait to hear any of it. He had sped into the house and started packing his bags.

"Elsa! You must stop him," cried Joshua.

"I can't. He will do what he thinks is best for him" she told them and turned around, leaving.

"NO! We are a family! I told Anna we wouldn't leave her again!" Alenna started to go after her, but Tyler blocked her.

"Then don't! She can go!"

"You don't know what you're saying! Do you think she won't find out eventually? Her pull is not as prominent as it is for her, but she will become a vampire. She must!"

"And Elsa will be gone by then. Problem solved!" Tylers eyes were glaring daggers at his sister now. It was not as if he didn't know that he could still loose her without Elsa there, but he had to try. She was his first and only love and he wouldn't give up on that.

Then Rosalie stormed after Earnest, Emmett on her heels, and Alenna knew that they would follow their father. Who was going to keep Elsa company? She couldn't, she promised and she hadn't the power to send James away after her. He needed her and she needed him, especially after what they had just lived through. With a forlorn look, she sat down on the dry forest floor and covered her face with her hands.


	3. 3

You're staying at home... for the rest of your life!"

Anna couldn't blame Trevor for the outburst leading to this last sentence. She had been gone for three days straight, without telling him anything or even waste one thought on him. Trevor had gone through hell because of her and she hadn't cared at all. All she had been thinking of was, that she needed to save Tyler. Tyler who wanted to get himself killed, because he had thought she was dead.

Anna remembered that moment as if it had just happened a few minutes ago.

Kristoff, who had leaned over to her, trying to seduce her once more, and then the realization of a car standing in front of Trevors house. Shiny and black with shadowed windows.

Elsa…

Her heart had leaped then and she had made her way out of the truck, away from Kristoff. She hadn't cared if he thought it was a trap. The chance had been high that it wasn't.

When she had stood in the darkness of her home, Alenna crashing into her and hugging her, she had known that something was not right. She had scanned the living room for more vampires to come, but had seen no one.

"I'm alone," Alenna had said.

Nobody came to tell her anything that night. Anna hadn't slept a minute and was out of her mind when she drove to school the next morning, the adrenaline in her veins preventing her from feeling the tiredness.

Next to her usual parking lot stood already Tylers silver Volvo. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. They were at school, probably signing in again this minute. Everything would be okay.

Anna grabbed her bag, got out of the car and made her way over to the buildings. Like she had predicted, Tyler left the small reception house a moment later.

"Hello, Anna," he said and came over to her, pulling her in his arms. She sighed and let him kiss her softly.

"Why didn't you come over? What happened yesterday? Is everything okay between Elsa and you?"

"Everything is okay now, don't worry."

His voice was calm, but she knew something wasn't right.

"Tell me! I have a right to know!"

"Anna," came a soft voice from the door and she looked up to see James walking towards the both of them. "Shall we get going? Alenna is waiting for us."

That was weird. James had rarely ever spoken to Anna and she had thought he would stay away from her even more, after what had happened at her birthday. She was happy, that he wasn't, though.

"Fine," she told him and got out of Tylers embrace. If he wouldn't tell her anything, she would ask Alenna.

When they finally arrived at the entrance hall, she saw Alenna waiting for them in front of the stairs.

"Alenna…," started Anna, but the bell rang that moment and everyone got into school mode.

"Later, Anna." Alenna winked at her and turned around.

"You did that on purpose," accused Anna loudly and rolled her eyes.

What she couldn't see, were Alennas pained features as she hurried up the stairs, James and Tyler following behind.

A few minutes later, the three vampires sat in the back of their class. Everyone had been watching when they entered the room. Whispered questions had followed them since they had arrived at school.

Alenna couldn't blame them, after everything that had been going on, they were the perfect topic for gossip in any form.

"Tyler, this will not work out! I can't see it," she whispered quietly, too quiet for any human to register.

"That's because she doesn't know the story yet," he answered.

"What story? It's not the right thing to do! I can't imagine not being with James, only because someone didn't want to tell me that he existed." James looked over to her at that and grabbed her hand compassionately.

"It's not the same, she's no vampire. She's happy with me, isn't she? She loves me and I love her," Tyler told her.

Alenna sighed. Tyler didn't know what he was talking about. He hadn't found his mate yet, so much was clear now. It was true that they loved each other very much, but no love could be truer than that of destined mates. At least for a vampire.

She wondered why she hadn't seen the slightest glimpse. Everyone had believed that Elsa and Earnest were as much the perfect mates as were Tyler and Anna. Well, a true bond didn't leave any outward signs. How should they have known? Maybe it was something that you had to feel for yourself to understand what it truly was.

But could she let Tyler take that away from Anna? She wasn't sure about that. Maybe Anna would be happy with the love she shared with Tyler. Alenna would wait and see, she had promised to at least wait some time.

And Elsa? Alenna didn't think she would change her mind. She believed that she did the right thing and she had lots of self control. But still…

She had tried to see anything, but it hadn't done any good. She purposefully seemed to change her mind every few minutes, leaving her with lots of more or less alarming possibilities. She just hoped she would stay safe.

When school break came, Alenna sat down with the boys at the table they used to sit at before their departure, fixing her eyes on the big doors. Anna stormed through them only a few minutes later, spotting the three of them and pushing through the already crowded room.

"Anna, here," shouted Mike Newton, but she wasn't even turning her head.

Her bag hit the ground with a loud thump and she sat down in one of the free chairs, starring at Alenna: "Where are Rosalie and Joshua?"

"They are gone," started Tyler "Elsa was needed in the hospital she worked at in Denali and Rosalie did want to keep Earnest company."

Annas gaze turned to him then. "How long will they stay?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you attack Elsa at the airport?"

"She knew that she had to go and was thinking something I didn't agree with," lied Tyler smoothly.

Alenna gasped and glared furiously at Tyler: "Don't!"

"What? What did she think?" Anna was curious now. What didn't want Alenna to tell her?

"She thought about leaving us forever, because she didn't want to keep fighting for you. Especially not with the Volturi."

The tray in front of Alenna hit the ground with a loud clatter. She didn't care, only stared at Tyler with firy eyes, telling him to follow her out now.

Anna noticed only half of it. Her thoughts were running wild in her head. Elsa didn't want to… to have her there? Friendly, always attentive Elsa wanted a life without the human attached to them and would even split her family over it?

In her thoughts she saw loyal golden eyes regarding her affectionately, she had trusted Elsa from the very beginning. This couldn't be true!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Alenna was furious, barely held back by James who was clearly struggling with it. At least nobody could see anything, since they had rounded the corner of the building.

"I did what came to my mind. It's just the perfect excuse," answered Tyler.

"I didn't agree to this! I will tell her! You're not blaming this on Elsa who willingly let you have her!"

"Let me have her? She was mine!"

"Not anymore! She is hers, if she wants it or not. She just doesn't know yet!"

Alenna looked positively feral now.

"You won't say a word! You promised you would wait and see how she's doing. What do you even want to tell her? That she can't be with me, because she's Elsas, due to some weird vampire mating thing? She is no vampire, she doesn't feel any of it right now!"

Alenna growled, but didn't say another word. Anna would be alone, if she told her. She probably wouldn't want to stay with Tyler, because she thought it was the wrong thing to do and she couldn't be with Elsa, since she was gone. She probably didn't even feel anything right now, Tyler was right.

"Alenna?" Tyler wanted an answer.

"Fine. I will wait and see. But if she's showing any signs of being unhappy, I will tell her the truth!"


	4. 4

White walls, light grey, shiny floor, hospital beds and a neon sign that read South County Medical Clinic.

Alenna gasped and got off the sofa in a flash, running to where the computer stood on a dark wooden desk in Elsas office.

"Alenna? What is it?" James had followed her and was now rubbing her back gently.

Alennna turned around, while the computer started with a low buzz. "She made up her mind, James. Elsa chose a place to stay. At least for now," she said.

"That was faster then we thought."

She nodded and, when the computer was finally ready, typed in the hospitals name.

"Quilcene, Washington!" Alenna beamed. "That's not so far. It's only a two hour drive."

"Why would she stay so close, when she doesn't want to come back?"

Their gazes met and no one needed to say another word. Elsa couldn't stay away, so much was clear.

Elsa stood in the middle of her new hospital office, dragging her right hand through her smoothed back hair.

This was it. Her new workplace. Sighing she turned around, considering everything in the room.

The hospital was as small as the one in Forks. That was an advantage, since they always needed doctors in those small towns. Quilcene was in fact the perfect location for vampires with her diet. Only a few hundred people who didn't really have to do anything with one another and the large Olympic National Park right next to it. Still, it was so close to Forks.

She had tried to stay away, had run through forests, bought a car and driven hundreds of miles, only to come circling back to her former home.

Growling, she threw the stupid desk figure of some sportsman against the next wall. She left a small hole, smashed back and, with a clatter, came to a halt next to the door.

What was going on? She used to never loose control, but since the moment she had seen her at the airport, she couldn't hold back anymore as easily as before.

Maybe the hard work would help her to get over her desire to start running through that damn forest until she stood before her, confessing her love.

She sighed, everything would be okay. She needed it to be okay. Tyler had lived long enough without any kind of love and she couldn't bring herself to steel that away from her own chosen son.

"No way! He's not going to visit you ever again. Hell, Anna, you are not going to have any boy in your life for the next ten years!"

Trevor was fuming.

"But dad…"

"No! I don't want to see you like that ever again! He's not doing this a second time!"

Anna smiled slightly, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "He won't ever hurt me again, dad. He loves me and I love him," she said.

Three weeks had passed and Anna hadn't been alone in her room after school like Trevor thought she had been, but he mustn't know about that. Now had been the right moment to tell him Tyler wanted to come over again. She understood Trevors objections, but still.

"Anna…"

"Please, dad."

Trevor rolled his eyes: "At least I have my gun in the house."

Anna grinned and threw her arms around him. "Thank you."

Half an hour later the door bell rang and Trevor glared at her, when she hurried to open it. He earned a small smile in return.

"Hi," she said when she opened the door and let Tyler pull her in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt dizzy.

The darkness was back and the trees outlines. She heard a low growl and thought she saw a shadow cowering behind the trees. Anna…

"Anna! Anna!" She opened her eyes and saw Trevor pushing Tyler away, grabbing her. "What did you do?"

She blinked. "Tyler didn't do anything, dad. It's okay. I was just… feeling dizzy."

"Maybe Tyler should go, if you're not feeling well."

"No! I mean…," she shook her head slowly, feeling weird somehow.

"Your father is right, I'm going," Tyler agreed and caressed Annas cheek, before he turned around.

Trevor nodded and closed the door behind him, not knowing that he would be in her room as soon as he was out of sight.

"Anna, do I need to get you to the hospital?"

Golden eyes came into her mind. A white coat and a pale, slender hand.

She flinched away from his touch, when Trevor tried to grab her arm.

"Anna?"

"No," she shouted a bit too loud. „No, it's okay. I'll just go in my room and sleep. Maybe I didn't drink enough, it's quite hot today," she tried again and made her way towards the stairs.

"I'm here when you need me," said Trevor and Anna smiled at him over her shoulder.

Tyler stood, as predicted, in the corner of her room, waiting.

"Are you ill?" He was at her side in an instant, checking her over with his eyes.

"Everything's fine. I didn't sleep well this night, I'm only exhausted."

"Why didn't you sleep well?"

"Dreaming." She averted her eyes. Somehow she wasn't comfortable with telling Tyler about the dream.

The forest haunted her every night, never revealing quite enough for her to see what was going on in the shadows of the trees. She felt still save, though. The dream wasn't bad, she just didn't understand what it meant.

"What did you dream?" Tyler pulled her down on the bed, burying his head in her hair.

She tried to relax, but remained tense. "The Volturi, I think," she lied and hoped he would miss the tremor in her voice.

"They will wait for our next move. Everything's fine for now." His hands went down to hers and he grabbed one to place a kiss on the back of her hand. "No need to worry, love."

A thought came to her mind, and she turned her head to look him in the eye. "When will you turn me?"

"I don't want to rush things. We have years…"

"Tyler, I'm not waiting years! It's now or never."

He was silent for what seemed like a lifetime to her. "There's something… I require. Before I do turn you," he finally said and looked down to their entwined fingers.

"Anything! What is it?" She asked eagerly.

His golden eyes shot upwards again, seeing through her in every way possible. "Forever."

"That's what I want."

"Then marry me."


	5. 5

Alenna was thrown out of her thoughts by her phone starting to buzz loudly on the table before her. She grabbed it and accepted the call. "Anna?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come over?" Annas voice sounded shaky.

"Of course, you know you always can. Where's Tyler?"

"He just went hunting. I'm there in fifteen minutes." With that she ended the call.

Alenna furrowed her brows and then turned around to address James, but she didn't need to say a thing.

"I heared," he said, grinning sheepishly. "If I didn't know better, I would say she doesn't want Tyler to know she's speaking to you." He folded the newspaper casually on his lap.

"Did we make the wrong decision?"

"You're never wrong. You're Alenna."

His answer made her giggle and then she sighed. "I can't see anything apart from Elsa still working double shifts in that hospital."

Like she said, Annas old red truck arrived at the house around fifteen minutes later. Alenna made her way to the door and opened it, letting her in.

"Hello, Anna," greeted James and inclined his head in her direction, before sitting down again.

Anna smiled shyly. What a gentleman James was. She needed to get to know him better, she thought. Now that he was mostly alone with Alenna, he seemed to loosen up a fair bit.

"What's on your mind?" Alenna had hugged her tightly and then shooed her over to the sofa.

"Tyler… he wants…," she stumbled over the words and took a deep breath. "He wants to marry me."

"Oh." Alenna exchanged glances with James.

"isn't that happy news?" Jamess southern drawl made Anna turn around.

"I don't know. Alenna… I have those dreams… visions, really. They are coming and going and not only in the night." Which other person could she tell about visions? Alenna had to know what that meant, but it was James who reacted.

"Visions?"

"Yeah. Like… I don't really know. I think I'm in the forest. At least I'm dreaming of a forest, I don't see myself standing there. It's just… there. And I feel that there is someone or something watching me from behind the trees. It's weird… different things. I can not really explain it."

"Is it a bad dream?"

Jamess questions surprised her, but she did answer him: "No. I'm feeling safe. Even relaxed."

Alenna stared at James: "Do you know what that means?"

He shrugged, staring right back at her. " I think I used to experience something similar. Before we met…"

His hint hung in the air between them. Alenna understood immediately.

"Okay guys, if this is some sort of secret couple talk…" Why wouldn't anybody tell her anything? "I don't have time for this. I'm feeling weird. I don't know what it is. And that started with me having those dreams."

"Anna…," Alenna began, but stopped abruptly, eyes glazing over.

James was next to her in a second: "What is it?"

"She's coming home."

"Who?" Anna hated that the both of them apparently knew something she didn't.

"Elsa," answered Alenna.

Anna felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Happiness and contentment filling her, before realizing that she didn't want her there. "When?"

"Two hours."

"I must go." Anna pushed herself up from the sofa and rushed to the door.

"You need to stay!" Alenna tried to stop her, but Anna shook her head.

"No!" She fished the keys of her truck out of her jacket and stumbled the steps down to where he stood. The motor roared loudly as she went off.

Why was Elsa coming back? She couldn't stay in that house knowing one of them didn't want her there. What did Earnest think about it? Did he hate her, too? Rosalie sure had never liked her much.

She didn't want to see any of them today.

After driving around the countryside for a good hour, Anna decided to visit the only place from which she knew none of the Vandolls could follow her. Maybe she could speak with Kristoff about her dreams. He would probably tell her it was about Tyler not being good for her, but at least he would be a distraction.

Rain had started and the sky was still relatively dark. It would be one of those days where the daylight had a hard time to come through the thick clouds and darkness of the trees. Anna was still not used to the weather in Forks and she thought she would never be.

She had made it halfway to the reserve, when there was suddenly a flash of reddish fur on the street before her. In the shine of her headlights she saw the eyes of a couple of stags and stepped down on the brake, but the road was too wet and littered with fallen leaves. The truck skidded to the side and the last thing she saw was a tall tree right in front of her.

ooo

Anna, Anna, Anna,…

She tried to open her eyes, but her head ached terribly and as she took a hasty intake of breath, her lungs seemed to protest with all their might.

"Anna…" The voice seemed so real now.

She tried again and managed to pry open her eyes. Pitch black ones stared back at her and for a moment she thought it was over now, but then she noticed the shock of blond, angelic hair and the distressed look on her face.

"Elsa…"

She was as beautiful as ever and freedom and trust flooded her body like crashing waves of an ocean.

"Stay with me, Anna. It's okay, I'll help you," she told her, but she didn't care. She was here and nothing else mattered.

When she pulled her hand back from her head, it was covered in blood and she felt dizzy again. She took a chopped breath, looking at her hand and then back into her eyes.

She had never seen Elsa so much out of doctor mode when there was someone to take care of.

"Elsa, I trust you," she whispered and she groaned, fixing her eyes back on the wound on her head. She left and was back again two seconds later, letting her medical back fall onto the console of the car, searching for the things she needed.

Her eyes were as dark as the night sky, as she worked bandages around her head. After stopping the blood flow, she bent down and Anna realized, that she couldn't move her leg. She heard a loud crack and gazed down her side. Elsa was bending the metal sheets, until she could finally move her leg again.

"Anna…," she breathed, searching her eyes for any discomfort.

"It's okay, please get me out of here."

"I will." She rushed out of the car and rounded it, pulling the drivers door open and unbuckled her belt. Then she slowly lifted her out of her seat and cradled her in her arms.

She felt her lips on her forehead and heard her ragged, unnecessary breaths and finally the tears came. With a loud sob, she let them run down her face.


	6. 6

Elsas feelings were all over the place. There had been only a few minutes left for her until she would've arrived in Forks, when her phone started ringing.

"It's Anna... She's on the road to La Push, she's having a car accident," Alenna had told her.

"Where?"

"Right behind the treaty line. You'll be the first there, after that the vision starts disappearing. Oh Elsa, please be careful."

She had felt her desperation in every single word and pushed the car to its limits. Why hadn't she bought a faster one? She had called 911 and kept racing through the forest road.

Now that she stood in the middle of the street in the pouring rain, with her crying form cradled to her chest, she could smell them. They wolves were coming.

A loud howl broke through the pattering of the rain and several answered back to it.

She kept standing there, searching with her eyes for the shadows behind the treeline and didn't move.

"Vampire!"

"Bloodsucker!"

"Kill her!"

"She's not allowed here!"

"SILENCE!"Sam growled at the voices in his head and bared his teeth."She's carrying someone."

"Anna!"Kristoffs voice cried in Sams head, when the rusty coloured wolf reached his side and its eyes fell upon the red truck.

"Don't,"ordered Sam and stepped in the way, blocking Kristoff from running over to where Elsa Vandoll stood with a quivering form in her arms.

Kristoff started to protest, when there was a loud but calm voice: "I'm not here to fight! I came to help, she's had a car crash. The ambulance will be here any moment. Let me get her in there and then I'm yours to be punished!"

"She broke the contract!"

"She must die!"

"Don't believe her!"

"Silence now! I'll go and talk to her"roared Sam and after phasing behind the nearest tree and pulling his shorts on, which he wore knotted around his ancle, he stepped out of the darkness of the trees.

Elsa stood perfectly still, when Sam, the leader of the pack, walked towards her. She knew they weren't going to hurt Anna in any way, since they lived to protect the humans, but still, it would be very dangerous for her to be around when a fight started.

She was drifting in and out of consciousness by now. Why did the ambulance take so long?

"Doctor Vandoll," Sam greeted and starred her down.

"Good day! Are you alright with my proposal?" Elsa pressed.

"Why did you come here? You knew you weren't allowed to."

"Are you so indifferent of her life?"

Back from the trees came a growl and the russet wolf, which Elsa knew was Kristoff, came running towards them.

In an instant she had laid Anna on the ground carefully and crouched over her defensively, hissing, ready to attack.

"Kristoff! Stop!" Sam was furious. The wolf did stop, but wasn't going anywhere.

"We could have helped her. It wasn't your place to do so," Sam told Elsa.

Elsas features softened. "I knew what the contract said, but I wouldn't have been able to stay away."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't… she doesn't know yet and I'm not going to tell her." How could she tell them what she thought to be the reason for all of this?

"You tell or you die," spat Sam and Kristoff next to him bared his teeth, ready to take the order.

"I know there is something similar happening to your kind... you imprint...," she said cautiously.

Kristoff jumped forward with a howl, but Elsa had been ready. She snarled and knocked him over, pushing him to the ground.

"Kristoff!" Sam shouted and moved over, standing above them. "You WILL take my orders and you will NOT decide on your own like that!"

Elsa let him go and was at Annas still form in a blink. Kristoff growled deeply, but kept lying on the ground, meeting Sams eyes with a furious glare.

"What does this mean," Sam asked after turning around again.

"It's called mates in our world. We can choose to stay away and that was what I did for the last weeks, but it's hard and when we're close to our mate and there is danger to her, we can't think properly. It's our instincts taking over."

Sam frowned, but seemed to understand. They could hear the sirens now and Elsa swept Anna in her arms again, still watching Sam closely. When the alpha didn't make any attempt to stop her, she lowered her eyes to Anna and touched her face with the back of her hand, mouth slightly falling open.

"Everything will be fine, love," she whispered and inhaled the scent of her one last time.

Sam sighed and glared at Kristoff before speaking to Elsa: "Take her. You may follow the ambulance. I wont be so gracious, if I ever see you again on our land." And with that they were gone.

The ambulance rounded the last curve and Elsa took off, running to meet it.

Everything would be fine…

Anna gasped and opened her eyes with a start. White walls blinded her and the monotone buzz of a neon tube hurt in her head. She touched her hand to her forehead and felt a bandage there.

Of course, she had again managed to hurt herself. Memories of rain and the road started to get into her head. And eyes. Pitch black eyes and a deep rumble of a growl.

"Anna, you're awake." No other then Elsa Vandoll came into view.

"Elsa? I… did you get me out of my truck?" She wasn't sure about that. Her head felt still dizzy, but she remembered her blond hair and reassuring words.

The vampire before her looked puzzled for just the blink of an eye and then sat down where her legs were put under the blanket.

"Yes. Alenna saw it in a vision."

"But… I was on Quileute ground."

She looked at her and then averted her eyes.

"Elsa!" Why didn't she say something?

That was when everyhting came back. She didn't want her with them anymore. She didn't want to fight for her. Hell, she didn't want anyone to fight for her, but it wasn't her fault, was it?

She turned her head towards the door as if it was suddenly very interesting.

"Where is Trevor?"

Elsa felt the air in the room shift. She wondered where her thoughts were going.

"The nurse called her just a few minutes ago. I told them I would stay until you woke up. I'm not working here anymore, so I'll go now. If you don't need me?"

"No, I don't," she said, not even looking at her.

She hadn't thought that an answer could hurt her as much as it did. This was it. She didn't want her there. She was sure now, that she didn't feel the pull at all. Maybe it wasn't really a mates bond, maybe she wasn't destined to find what Alenna and James or Rosalie and Joshua had.

With a last quick glance at her, she fled the room.


End file.
